The Demigod Wizard Games
by FalknerBlue
Summary: Luke and Voldemort had a plan. The demigods were supposed to be kidnapped after the Games, but the plan went wrong. The hovercraft which was supposed to kidnap the demigods was destroyed. Years later, a demigod who idolized Luke helped Gaea win the war and together, they planned to continue what Luke failed to do. There's no turning back. (Sequel to The Hogwarts Games) 3 WAY X-OVER
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**_Full Summary:_**_Luke, who hated the other demigods, and Voldemort, who hated the other wizards, had a plan. The demigods were supposed to be kidnapped after the first Hogwarts Games, but the plan went wrong. The hovercraft which was supposed to kidnap the demigods was destroyed by Harry Potter, Cho Chang and Hermione Granger. Luke called onto Kronos for help but failed. Years later, a demigod who idolized Luke helped Gaea win the war and together, they planned to continue what Luke failed to do. They captured the demigods and the wizards for a kill-or-be-killed frenzy to be televised on screen. There's no turning back. _

* * *

**A/N: Welcome back! This is a sequel to my story, "The Hogwarts Games." Read and review! :)**

**PROLOGUE**

-CAMP HALF-BLOOD-

Luke slammed shut his laptop. Watching the Hogwarts Games were awesome, he couldn't wait to insert the demigods there. He sat on the couch of the empty cabin and grabbed a basin. He put the basin under the hose and turned it on. He fished a drachma from his pocket and threw it at the water, which began to magically sprout rainbows and mist. "O Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering."

As it glowed, Luke asked it to show him Voldemort. The image took long before it appeared. Voldemort looked shocked, and said, "What is this sorcery?" He tried touching it but Luke told him not to.

"You'll ruin the connection. This is an Iris-message, milord. And I'm from another species, not far from yours,"

"You're wizards from another country?"

"Not exactly wizards. We're demigods, and we're the spawn of the Greek gods and mortal beings. Mortal beings are similar to what you call muggles."

"Interesting." Voldemort nodded. "What do you offer?"

"I offer children who have different, let's say, abilities. Skills."

"In exchange for?"

"Ruling the world of demigods and wizards with you."

"Deal. I'll fetch your demigods in a hovercraft after the Games finish. Oh and what do you advice to bring with us in the hovercraft?"

"Ambrosia and nectar, milord. Ambrosia and nectar."

* * *

_A few days later at Camp Half-Blood_

Luke frantically paced his room, holding his phone in his hand. He kept looking down at his laptop, which showed the live streaming of the Hogwarts Games. They were going to execute the Granger girl. Luke's heart was beating fast. He couldn't wait for the hovercraft. He missed a few scenes from the streaming, then a big explosion was heard. He immediately looked down at his laptop and his eyes saw a black screen. He tried Iris-messaging Voldemort but he was nowhere to be found.

He slammed his fist against the wall; the cabin shook and dust particles fell down. Why was his life so miserable? He went outside and looked up. No sign of the hovercraft. He ran into the woods and screamed, his head in his hands.

* * *

_Almost a year later at Camp Half-Blood_

"Milord, Kronos," Luke whispered while touching Kronos' sarcophagus. "I need to speak to you about one of my objectives."

"_What is it, child?!" _ Kronos asked impatiently.

"One of my objectives, uh, about a year ago, I talked with a dark wizard from England, 'cuz I learned that England has been controlled by, um, him. And they were hosting a game of death—a killing game, perhaps. Twenty-four children from twelve to eighteen were eligible to join, or to be chosen, and they were to be put in an enclosed space, an arena, to fight for their survival. The last one alive wins."

"_And?"_ Kronos answered, interest in his tone.

"I talked with the ruler, and convinced him to take the demigods after the games. But it failed. Three individuals, including the Games' winner, foiled their plan and ended their reign once and for all. Now my objective is once we win, we should bring the demigods to England and, together with the existing dark wizards, take over."

"_Interesting plan, Mr. Castellan. I agree."_

* * *

_A year later at Camp Half-Blood_

Nathan Nakamura, a son of Nemesis, swore to take revenge on the demigods after his brother died. And Luke. He idolized Luke, and Luke treated him like a real brother. Nathan was assigned to collect Luke's old things and burn them in the campfire tonight. It was a ritual.

Nathan strolled around Luke's bunk and desk. He collected his trunk, and after inspecting what he could keep (he found nothing worth keeping), gave them up to Chiron. Nathan checked for extra papers and old pictures on his bed, but nothing. The last thing he was to check was Luke's desk. He knew there was a laptop there, and he can't wait to get his hands on it. He opened the desk's main drawer, and saw some printed files and papers. Under those papers was his laptop bag. He grabbed all those files and inserted them inside the bag. He also checked the first two side-drawers and found nothing but old pictures and old school papers. He slowly opened the last drawer. Stuffed inside was a black coat. He wore it and held the laptop bag tightly. He strutted to his cabin. He was the only one there, since his brother died. He opened the laptop and a window appeared, asking for a password. He guessed it: demigodpride. The window disappeared and the laptop loaded. The desktop showed and the first thing that caught my eye was a folder named "PLANS." Nathan clicked it twice and tons of files appeared. He reviewed them, and smiled. This was gonna be a hell of a project.

* * *

_A year later at _HUBBARD GLACIER

Gaea had the visitor, Nakamura, in chains. He cowered in pain before he even stated his deal. "I just want to talk to you about something. Something that could kill all the demigods. That's what you want, right?"

"NO!" Gaea bellowed, her glassy form shaking. "I want to rule. I want power."

"That _will_ make you the Queen of Queens, the Ruler of Rulers, the Commander of the Demigods," Nakamura replied. Gaea quickly spun around, her eyes never opening. "State me your deal."

As Nakamura "stated his deal," Gaea nodded thoughtfully, thinking about the pros and cons of this plan.

"Deal."

* * *

_Almost four years after at _MOUNT OLYMPUS AND CAMP HALF-BLOOD

"Bow down to me, puny gods and demigods!" Gaea's ugly face projected over the skies of Camp Half-Blood and Mount Olympus. "You are now under my rule, thanks to the plan proposed by Nathan Nakamura!"

The demigods bowed sadly, their energy draining. There was no more way to defeat Gaea. All the demigods were in an earth cage made of thick vines and tree branches. Gaea grinned wildly as she watched the gods in their indestructible cages. The cages had multiple bonds that were tied to the gods' limbs.

She turned to Nakamura. "What are the wizards doing right now?"

Nakamura's grin reached until his ears. "Special mission,"

* * *

_Meanwhile at the _MINISTRY OF MAGIC

The Minister of Magic, Harry Potter, scheduled his speech at 2:00 PM to 3:00 PM to talk about weird mishaps about happenings of "thick tendrils rising out of the ground to strangle guards." There were no magical relations, said sources. He didn't have the solution to the problem, but he sure knew how to prevent these kinds of happenings.

Another topic he was to discuss was about wizards randomly killing other regular wizards or witches. He even tried to make his wife, Cho, run away to Ireland but no, she had to stay because she loved Harry. Hogwarts was left untouched, with no suspicions in the air. He faced the mirror and fixed his tie. He checked his watch which told him it was twenty minutes 'til two. He walked out of his office and rode the lift. He was to say his speech in the Speakers' Room. The people on the lift greeted him and he nodded back. Finally, the lift opened to reveal a hallway which led directly to the room. The big crowd parted as he walked to the podium. He looked at them. Some of them sported trench coats and fedoras, suits with ties, fancy dresses with white gloves and spectacles, etc. As he rose up to the podium, he felt welcome. These people were his people. They would never harm him.

"Minister, we're on in five, four, three…" the head cameraman said.

"Good afternoon, Wizarding World. I am here to discuss what has been reported…" he has memorized his speech.

As he droned on, a person from the audience gripped her gun. She was near the aisle, so she had a perfect shot. She turned her thin, red lips into a creepy grin. She pulled the trigger and the bullet flew straight toward his chest. As it hit him, he fell to the floor, dead. The woman quickly hid her gun and smiled slyly in victory. She wanted to prove her worth as a wizard to her Mistress.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the _POTTER RESIDENCE

Cho lived peacefully in an old, shabby, dilapidated bungalow. She cleaned the dishes she just ate. Cho looked at the clock above her and saw that it was 2:10 PM. His husband would've been saying his speech now, but Cho had no television as the Ministry was in track of all the televisions in the Wizarding world. Cho was in hiding, scarred because of war, possibly going to have a scar again as the suspicions of a revolution started brewing. She sat at her rocking chair, reading a book called _Tales of Beedle the Bard._ She was reading about the three brothers now, then suddenly someone knocked on the door. Cho gasped. No one knew someone lived here.

And then she forgot. She accidentally left the exhaust fan running, thus showing her location. She swore, and took an oath never to cook smoked food anymore. She had no choice but to answer it. She slowly walked to the door and opened it slight.

"State your purpose." She said to the two men wearing in black outside her door.

"We're looking for Ms. Cho Potter. Does she live here?" the small one said.

"Cho Potter lives in Hogsmeade." She answered. It was partly true. She had a house in Hogsmeade and Cho Potter was the name registered there. She was living by a new name, Susan Stacy.

"Nice try, Susan," the taller one deadpanned.

She heard a sound and the door flew open. She also flew with it, the explosion making her ears ring. She was technically under the door.

"Check the left, I'll check the right." The taller one motioned to the small guy. The small guy ran to the rooms, while the other was busy looking inside the cabinets. Silly. Cho couldn't fit there. Cho took her chances; she carefully moved the door above her and removed her shoes. She stood up and quickly made her way outside. The floorboard suddenly creaked, then she ran out of the house before the men could catch her. She ran to the side of the house and saw a window. She peeked inside, but she shouldn't have done that. The small guy saw her and started running at her. The sharp grass scraped her feet and the wet soil slowed her down. The men later caught up and brought out a wand. She felt her pockets for her wand.

"_Damn, I left it inside."_ Cho thought. She looked back and saw a green light flying at her. She took her chances and dove left, but her fate was inevitable. The green light hit her feet and she fell to the wet soil, never to breathe again.

* * *

_Meanwhile at _HOGWARTS

Muggle Studies was the subject Hermione Granger taught. She smiled at her students. They were her children. Her favorite one was Eleanor, who had red bushy hair, braces and glasses. She was often teased by her fellow mates, but Hermione saw herself in Eleanor. Another favorite was Erik. Erik was this redhead boy with freckles. He was tall and a little chubby. Hermione saw Ron in him, although Erik was smarter.

After class, Hermione walked up to her office and saw the Potions professor. "Can I help you?" asked Hermione kindly.

The professor slowly turned his gaze to her. "Yes," He quickly unsheathed a knife from his belt—a knife Hermione thought was fake until today. He paced her and pounced at her. Hermione dove sideward and hit her head at the corner of the table. She almost screamed as the pain shot to her. It was long ago she felt this kind of pain—back at the Hogwarts Games. She got up and removed her ponytail. She kicked the professor and he fell over a table with some papers. Hermione scanned the room for her wand. She put it inside her mug, which she used as a pencil/pen case. She saw that it was at the left of the man. The man lunged at her and Hermione quickly dodged. Hermione reached for her wand and attempted Stunning the man. The man quickly shielded himself with his knife, which sent the spell back at the caster. Hermione ducked, dropped her wand and swept the man off his feet. After the man fell, she kicked him hard at the stomach. The man was unable to move, except for his hands. She bent down to find her wand which she dropped. The man slowly raised his knife and threw it. It hit Hermione's back, puncturing her lungs. She gasped for breath but none entered her body. She looked up at the man and said, with her last breath, "At least I helped you."

The man grabbed her by the hair and yanked it. He put some in a vial. After, the man brought out a large body bag. He carried Hermione's body and put it inside. He opened the window and looked out. It had the perfect view of the lake. The man carried the bag and threw it outside. The bag landed at the bottom of the lake, never to be seen again. He smiled slyly and went to the dungeons for his Polyjuice Potion. No one suspected. After all, he was a Potions professor.

* * *

The Demigod Wizard Games is ready. Brace yourselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hi Guys! Long time no update. It's because I had a writer's block and I was too busy (school .). Anyway, enjoy! :)

**Chapter 2**

Nakamura watched the dark sky carefully to see if the three wizards have come back. They notified him that they would travel airborne. He didn't know how they would, but he believed in their words.

Minutes later, a woman named Marielle returned. She was riding a broom at ease. She swiftly landed on Nakamura's side and bowed to him and Gaea. "Masters. I have killed Harry Potter."

"Make sure it's for real this time. I heard that he didn't die when the Killing Curse was used on him. TWICE." Nakamura spat.

"I used a gun, sir." Marielle replied monotonously.

Then two men, one was large and the other looked thin, wearing black appeared behind him. Nakamura jumped; he was surprised. He shook it off. "What happened with your side?"

"It's confirmed, sir." The thin one named Rutherford said to the sixteen year-old, over the moans and groans of the campers. "We killed Cho Chang. Harry Potter's wife."

The last one, their spy-from-the-inside, appeared from above them, landing slowly as he pedaled his feet. He wore a serious expression. Strands of long brown hair stood out from his short black hair. It seemed like it wasn't his. As he landed, he quickly delivered his news. "Killed Hermione Granger. Also killed the headmaster using her look." He said, the strands of brown hair falling down like withered leaves. "Now, I am indirectly headmaster."

Nakamura raised his brow as he said the events. "The wizards truly have their ways," he replied and the black haired man nodded. "We shall start what they call the Reaping. You three, go to that wizarding school. Explain and pick the names."

* * *

_Percy Jackson's POV_

I gasped awake, confused why I was trapped inside an enormous earth cage. I sat up and winced. My limbs, my stomach, my neck, my everything hurts. I saw Annabeth near me. She and Piper were hugging—crying on each other's shoulders. Jason was sitting on a corner, his head in his hands.

"What happened?" I croaked. The last thing I remembered, I was fighting Gaea's forces.

"Gaea and Nakamura, they gained victory." Annabeth said through sobs. "It was impossible to beat them. They knew all of our secrets, our tricks—" she was cut by Nakamura's booming voice.

"Good day to everyone! As you know, I am Nathan Nakamura, one-half of your rulers for eternity. As you see, you are all in cages for not obeying Gaea's orders. Up in Olympus are the gods, also trapped like you guys. They're being watched by Gaea. For extra punishment, we decided to do something that all monsters would want to watch and all demigods would not like to watch. This event will be shown to you on screens. It's live and real. It's called the _Demigod Wizard Games._" He grinned cruelly. "This event is simple. Twenty-four individuals—ten wizards and fourteen demigods—would be put together to fight for survival. The division is like that because the demigods are more, let's say, naughty in terms of obedience. You need to kill—if you won't, you'll be killed.

"And now, let us choose seven males and seven females to represent the Demigod side for our Demigod Wizard Games!" On his left and right appeared to bowls with neatly-folded pieces of paper inside. "Ladies first!"

I scooted to Annabeth and held her hand. Annabeth turned to me and tears blurred her eyes. We kissed softly.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth whispered.

"I love you too, Wise Girl," I replied, my heart beating fast. I was nervous for her.

* * *

_Annabeth Chase's POV_

My heart beat fast…_I won't be included…I won't be included_. I wished inside.

"CLARISSE LA RUE!" Nakamura shouted as a shout came from one of the cages. A vine tendril coiled itself on Clarisse and brought her outside. A faint sigh of relief escaped my lips. The odds for me to get picked are lessened.

"DREW TANAKA!"

I almost shouted in joy. Drew Tanaka would probably be dead next week. _Stop that, Annabeth. _You _yourself might be dead next week._ I glanced at Piper, who scooted to Jason. I noticed that she took a big effort not to smirk.

"REYNA AVILA RAMIREZ-ARELLANO!"

My joy disappeared like a popped bubble. Anyone but Reyna. _Anyone_! I saw Reyna pulling back tears.

"THALIA GRACE!"

I heard Jason begin to cry on the corner of the cage. Thalia was a friend to me. It seemed impossible to say goodbye forever. Anyone that's picked would probably accept that they'd be dead no more than a month.

"HAZEL LEVESQUE!"

WHY? Why all my friends?! Hazel is a sweet and innocent girl! How would this be laid out? I dreaded that Piper would be next. . .

"Second to the last. . .ooh, a familiar last name, especially to Hollywood. PIPER MCLEAN!"

I cried out as I glanced at her. She was expressionless, Jason bawling behind her. The tendril grabbed at her and brought her outside. "Pipeeer! Piper!" I heard myself scream. My throat dried and my tears disappeared. The name-calling was irrelevant. The whole thing is rigged. I was next.

"ANNABETH CHASE!"

At the corner of my eye, I saw Percy burst in tears. He grasped at me, he held me tight, he clawed at me to stay. As I hugged him one last time, I whispered in his ear three words: it is rigged. I let the vine grab me as I stared at the sky expressionless.

* * *

_Jason Grace's POV_

I was still in the state of shock and misery at the calling of Piper—also Thalia. There were many girls at camp: Victoria, Helena, Meredith, Emma, etcetera. Just that they weren't famous. . .

Then it dawned on me. Tons of demigod girls weren't famous. The others barely killed monsters. But the people that have been picked? They were the ones who almost always kill monsters (except probably Drew, which the monsters just wanted to kill because she's annoying). The other monsters would enjoy watching them die like their 'relatives'. The whole thing is just rigged—which means I'll get picked.

I scooted to Percy. "The competition's rigged, man."

"That's what Annabeth told me. We'll get picked, man. We'll die out there." Percy replied.

"We won't. We have to find a way to bring it down. . ." I said just as Nakamura said the first male name.

"TRAVIS STOLL!"

"WILL SOLACE!"

"NICO DI ANGELO!"

Name after name, my heart beat went faster.

"FRANK ZHANG!"

They've started announcing the seven, which meant a few more names and I'd be brought outside.

"LEO VALDEZ!"

Here it comes…

"JASON GRACE!"

I was expressionless. The vine tendril coiled itself around me tightly, as if it wanted me to pop. It would be better if I died that way and not slowly.

"PERCY JACKSON!"

Either way, I accepted my incoming death.

* * *

_Eleanor Wilson's POV_

It was almost midnight and I can't sleep. It was like my sixteen year-old self grew out of my thirteen year-old habits of sleeping at nine o'clock at night. One factor: I think too much. My thought for tonight: Why did my favorite teacher, Prof. Granger, kill the headmaster? It seemed unlikely of her. She did that in front of everyone, while we were all eating. A few strands of her hair were black, which was weird because earlier at Muggle Studies, there were no black strands . . . and when I walked out of the room, I saw Prof. Matterhorn, the Potions teacher. And later on at Potions before lunch, Prof. Granger almost walked in our Potions class.

It all clicked together. They're using Professor Granger for something big. Except that Professor Granger is dead. Professor Matterhorn killed her and drank Polyjuice Potion. The black strands were his. He was Professor Granger earlier.

An alarm rang through the dormitory, which jolted my other roommates awake. At Defense Against Dark Arts, this meant that a monster is attacking our school. Together with my roommates, I jumped out of bed, out of the dorm and out of the common room. It was crowded. I followed the other Ravenclaws to the Great Hall. I saw Macy, my twelve year-old sister, almost fall down the stairs. I clawed my way to her, and held her hand. Together, we went down the stairs.

As we arrived the Great Hall, the other students were panicking. All the tables were gone and overhead were house banisters. This didn't seem like an attack or a drill. It seemed like a celebration. Prof. Matterhorn and three other people were standing in front the professors' table. They were all wearing black. At the left side, a thin man who was probably in his mid-30's stood still. Beside her was a woman in her early 30's. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail. Her eyes were lined with heavy eyeliner, and her lips smeared with cherry red lipstick. She was watching the students at the front, glaring at them and sneering. Beside her was Professor Matterhorn in his usual Hogwarts professor uniform. And on his left was a big, burly man.

_Who are these people? Why are they here?_ She thought. Professor Matterhorn grinned wildly as everyone settled down. "Greetings, students. As you know, my name is Professor Lensherr Matterhorn. And I am your new headmaster."

"Where are the other teachers?!" shouted one from the Gryffindor lines.

"Ah, let's say they are currently. . ._out_ for the moment." Matterhorn answered. "I am here to inform you about another 'species' of advanced human living near our world. We have associated with them and we are pleased to announce the first ever Demigod Wizard Games."

Others gasped. Some screamed. My eyes widened with horror. My older brother used to tell me stories about the first Hogwarts Games. It was all about killing people. Our somehow-relative, Maisie Shacklebolt, reached the top three but was killed. I just hoped these games were more tame and life-friendly.

"What are demigods?!" a Slytherin girl asked.

"Demigods are the children of a Greek god or goddess and a mortal, or what we call muggle," spat the woman with lipstick and eyeliner.

"I'm sure everyone has somehow heard of the Hogwarts Games." Matterhorn said. "The instructions are similar. You kill or you will be killed."

Majority remained silent, but sobs echoed throughout the hall. I learned not to sob or cry. Sobbing won't help. It won't drive your sadness away; it won't solve your problems. Sure, it is a 'sign that you are strong enough to express your emotions' but it shows how weak you are at being strong at times of problems.

Matterhorn broke Eleanor's chain of thoughts. "It's time to choose five females and five males to represent the wizarding world. Good luck." He swished his wand and a goblet appeared before him. I recognized it. It was the Goblet of Fire, used during the Triwizard Tournaments. It was also used for choosing the names at the Hogwarts Games.

"For the ladies." The woman stepped forward. "Our first representative is . . . Scylla Hawkes from Slytherin."

The Slytherins parted from Scylla as her name was called. She walked swiftly; her whole body was perfectly proportioned. She was not too thin and not too fat. She looked like a fierce seventeen year-old. Matterhorn gave her a robe.

"Our second brave one is . . . Belinda Cobbins from Hufflepuff!" the woman gleefully announced. A scream emanated below the yellow banister of Hufflepuff. A small thirteen year-old slowly walked to the front, tears streaming down her face. I thought of Macy. I would never let her go. She's one-third of the people I call friends in Hogwarts. The other one-third is Erik Ridley from Gryffindor and the last one was Margaret Duchannes from Ravenclaw.

"Margaret Duchannes from Ravenclaw!"

I was shocked. I was just thinking about her being one-third of my Hogwarts friends. Now she's called? I saw Margaret walk up to the woman. She looked as brave as never before. Her grey eyes scanned the crowd, who was whispering amongst themselves. She stood straight, like always. She wasn't famous, but she was a big hit with all her friends.

"Alecto Chamberlin from Slytherin!"

A girl with electric-blue eyes and crop-cut hair moved to the stage as if she were a ghost. She looked straight ahead, not glancing left, or right. She was probably fifteen or sixteen, judging from her height.

What if I'm the last one picked? What will happen? My heart beat went fast as the last name was announced…

It was not me, but it was: "MACY WILSON!"

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! So, did you have fun? :) I hope you guys review, favorite and follow. And if you haven't read the first one, visit my profile and find "The Hogwarts Games".**


End file.
